


That was cold, Flash

by CaBGRW



Category: The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy as Vibro, Clarke as Killer Frost, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hero AU, Jasper as Kid Flash, Lexa as The Flash, the flash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaBGRW/pseuds/CaBGRW
Summary: Lexa as The FlashClarke as Killer FrostorThe Flash AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Damnit Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I was watching The Flash recently and this came up in my mind, apologies for any mistake, english is not my first language.
> 
> Just so you know, there's no Bellarke romance, they're best friends, don't judge me for that.

"Since when do you have this powers?" Bellamy asks Clarke, he was still in shock, he just saw his best friend freeze a glass of water with her own hands, something only one person could do, and that's Killer Frost, Clarke's doppelgänger, or maybe not.

"They started to appear a few months ago..." Clarke couldn't look at Bellamy right now, she was so ashamed of herself, she couldn't become her, Killer Frost. 

"That's why you went to get help from your mother?" 

"Yes..." Clarke takes a deep breath and looks at him, finally. "But she can't do anything about it, she said, the more I use it, the harder it will be to stop." 

Silence

"That's why I need you to vibe me, in the future, I need to see if I become her, because if I do, I need to leave"

Bellamy gets up from the chair he was on and looks at Clarke "Hey! You won't become her, and you can leave us here, Lexa needs you more than anything, you know that" 

"You can't tell Lexa about this... just vibe me please" Clarke takes a deep breath impatiently while Bellamy takes her hands and starts to vibe the future.

He was so scared, he saw then full mode Killer Frost and Vibro, fighting. That was enough, he stopped what he was doing, because he couldn't see the same person that grew up with him and his sister, fighting, not like that.

Clarke looks at him with confusion "So? What did you see?" 

Bellamy clears his throat "You're fine" He smiles a little "You won't become her, you're fine" But he feels so bad about lying, but he doesn't want her to leave, the team needs Clarke.

Clarke smiles and hugs her best friends, she was so relieved she wouldn't became Killer Frost. 

Lexa's voices ecos the room "Guys, I need you up here" 

Bellamy and Clarke appear together in the room where they most spend they time at, helping Lexa fight all meta-humans, for her, it makes it so much easier having Clarke on her ear, telling everything that she needed to do, they were such good friends, or not. 

Lexa can't stop but notice the look on their faces when they appear, not that she is jealous, there's nothing to be jealous about, right? The three of them are best friends, but she notices that something might be going on between the both of them. 

She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"So, this meta-human is something really hard to tell what it is... something different"

"Lexa, all you do is fight something different" Clarke says joking, Lexa looks at her and smiles a little.

Clarke takes a step closer, to look at the information "Killed by a shadow? Well, that's new... Do we know if this shadow-meta is from the explosion or from Doctor Alchemy?"

"Not yet, we haven't found any evidence" Lexa says, referring to her other job at the Police Department.

"The crime scene location was at Chubuck, I hacked into the camera system... let's see what this Shadow-Hunter can do" 

Everyone looks at Bellamy with confusion on their faces.

"What? Didn't get the joke? Shadow-Hunter, You guys haven't seen Mortal Instruments?" 

Lexa chuckles, Bellamy was known to be the person on the team that creates funny names on every meta-humans Lexa has to fight.

"Forget it, just take a look" He points at the television, and it shows the footage where the victim has been killed by this Shadow-Meta.

"We need to stop this guy fast, so we can focus on Doctor Alchemy... Jasper was having dreams that he was a speedster, Doctor Alchemy's dreams" 

"Lexa... Jasper was a speedster on Flashpoint?" Bellamy asks her.

"Yes... Does anyone have powers that we should know about?" Clarke and Bellamy stares at each other but Lexa doesn't notices it, she is too worried about Jasper right know.

"I... I don't think so" 

"Alright, I get to go back to work before Murphy drives me insane." Lexa smiles at Clarke as she caresses the blondes arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Clarke smiles at the touch "Just... Go to work, take care" 

"See ya" Lexa says and vanishes in a flash.

-x-

"Raven!" Bellamy almost screams at the scientist, he wanted to scare her.

"Damnit Bellamy! I was to focused" Raven takes her glasses off and punches Bellamy in the arm, not to hard, because he was laughing at her. "What do you want?" 

"Wanna catch up a movie tonight?" He asks quickly, he was never very good with girls.

"You're asking me on a date?" Raven asks with a proud smile on her face.

"Do you want it to be a date?" He asks while puts his hands on his pockets.

"Well, I mean, yeah, sure" She smiles, né Clarke enters the room breaking the tension between them.

"Raven, I got the results from Jasper's tests, his vitals are fine, nothing different." She gives her the envelop and notices she interrupted something.

"Did I, did I just interrupted something?" She asks with a smirk on her face looking at both of them.

"No, no, of course not." Bellamy says before giving Raven a chance to open her mouth "I was going to invite you too, you know, there is this cinema at the park, wanna go?" He lies, he wasn't going to invite Clarke, just he and Raven, but he was to nervous, so we invented that up. 

"Well, sure, but i'll be the third wheel?" 

Lucky timing, Lexa appears in the moment she says it and get closer to them.

"I can go too, so you won't be alone."

Don't get you highs up Clarke, she is asking you in a friendly way.

"See, you've got a date Clarkie" Raven says, with that same smirk face.

Clarke brushes and she opens her mouth to protest, saying it won't be a date, but Lexa talks first with that stupidly confidence she always had.

"Yeah Clarke, now you've got a date"

-x- 

"Let's buy popcorns" Bellamy says to the group.

"I will go with you" Raven intervenes and go walking with Bellamy to the popcorn truck.

Lexa and Clarke sit down at the chairs that was seated for everyone that was going to watch the movie, Lexa looks at her

"Hey, you're okay? You've been kinda off lately" 

"Yeah, i'm fine, it's that, so much is going on lately, i'm stressed, that's all." Clarke looks at Lexa, but not in the eyes, she gives her a nod smile.

"Okay, you know you can always talk to me right?" 

"I do." Lexa opens her arms and hugs Clarke tightly. She melts. They stayed like this for seconds and back away when Bellamy and Raven returns.

"There you go" Raven gives them popcorn to share, and she sits between Clarke and Bellamy.

The lights went off and the movie started.

"So funny, this movie looks 3D" Bellamy says with his mouth full of popcorn.

"No, wait... Everybody run!" Clarke screams and before she got up, Lexa appeared in her Flash suit, the rest of them ran into the van.

"Okay Lexa, we're in the van" Clarke's voices echoes Lexa's head.

"Clarke... How do I stop it?" Lexa was scared because she couldn't see this Shadow-Thing, it was to dark. "Guys, i can't see-" Before the finishes the sentence, she gets punched hard in the stomach and flies away. "Ouch" She gets up, and gets punched again. 

"Jesus, we need to do something." Raven says while sees Lexa's vitals going down.

Lexa still couldn't see that thing, she was so confused, her stomach was hurting, and before she could see anything else, she feels a big hand grabbing her by the neck, she tried to release herself but it was stronger than her, and she couldn't breathe, it was getting difficult.

Lexa was trying to catch a breath but it was grabbing her so hard, but it was staring to get cold, first her neck, then head, and her whole body was freezing, she could see the Shadow-Meta now, because it was getting frozen, and the meta released her, before she could be frozen, when her breathing became normal, which was really fast, she looked at Clarke, but it wasn't really Clarke, her skin became white, her eyes were glowing blue, she had white tresses in her hair. 

"Clarke! No!" She heard Bellamy scream, Lexa was so confused, Clarke had powers? She ran with her super speed to face Clarke. 

"Clarke? Clarke, what did you do?" Lexa puts her hands on her shoulders, and its cold, very cold, but she doesn't care.

Clarke's skin became normal and her eyes stopped glowing, she looked at Lexa, she was so hurt, she didn't wanted to use her powers, but there was nothing they could do to stop Shadows, but apparently, freezing him was a good idea, she couldn't let Lexa get strangle to death.

"I'm so sorry" A tear slipped and Lexa wiped it away with her thumb, she hugged Clarke tightly, she felt so bad, everything that was happening was because of her, because of that stupid Flashpoint.

Damnit Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below


	2. Kill me, Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, once in my life, i ended up a fan fiction, thanks for the comments, it really made my day, I hope you guys like this chapter! <3
> 
> Apologies for any mistake

Clarke woke up, she looked around and she was at S.T.A.R Labs, she passed out so they bought her here, she looked at her hands and saw handcuff, weren't exactly handcuffs, they were different, Bellamy created them for Meta-Humans, so they couldn't use their powers.

"You could have told me." 

She looked at her right and saw Lexa, still on her Flash suit, and she looked disappointed. 

"No, I couldn't, Lexa. I didn't want any of you to know about this" She said, sitting straight up in the bed, looking at Lexa.

"Looks like Bellamy already knew" She said, looking away from Clarke, her eyes met Bellamy across the room, he was focused on something on the computer.

"I told him because I needed him to vibe me, to see if I become her in the future"

"You won't become her" Now Lexa was staring at Clarke's eyes, caressing her hand.

"You don't know that" Clarke looked away, she didn't want Lexa to see her crying right now.

"Hey...look at me." Lexa said as she touched her chin, so she could be staring at Lexa "We'll figure something out, okay?" 

Clarke didn't said anything, she just nodded and looked away.

"Lexa... If I become Killer Frost, I'll need to leave." 

"No Clarke, I can't do this without you."

"Yes, you can" She said, finally looking at her. "You have Bellamy, Raven, Jasper... you can do this without me."

"No, it's different, I can't do this without you."

Lexa couldn't say she wasn't hurt, everything that's happening is because of her, she messed up so badly, now Clarke wants to live because she thinks she'll be a threat, she wants to fix everything and everyone, but it's not enough. 

"Thanks for saving me..."

"Lex, you saved me many times." 

Because of her, Bellamy doesn't have a sister, Lincoln doesn't have a fiancée, Jasper wouldn't be in danger, Clarke wouldn't become a Meta-Human, everything is happening because of her, her selfishness, and she can't do anything to change that now.

"Guys! We have the location on Doctor Alchemy" Lexa quickly went up to see where that was.

"Okay guys, just as we planned..."

"I am still going, right?" Jasper appeared in the room in a blink of eye.

"Of course, you're part of the plan. Let's go" 

"Be careful" 

"Always" Lexa gave Clarke one last glaring and vanished.

"We'll talk later" Raven said at Clarke.

-x-

Fuck

That was Lexa was thinking right now, after been beat up by the second time that night, and by a thing that one she could see, she was feeling like crap right now, not only because of her, but because that thing that only she could see, it called himself Savitar, the <>, trapped Jasper in a cocoon, weird, And now they couldn't help him, because they don't know what to do. 

And of course, Doctor Alchemy and his followers got away, except for one, he was going to be interrogated by the police, and Clarke knew what she had to do.

-x-

She entered the interrogation room, and froze the camera, so they couldn't identify her. She got closer to Doctor Alchemy's follower.

"Doctor Alchemy can give powers, can he take it away?" Her eyes were already glowing, more white tresses started to show.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do" She put her hand in the table, and started to freeze it, the interrogated took his hands out of the table.

"HEY! What's going on there?" Clarke looked at the door, police officers were trying to come in. She took a deep breath and started to frozen the room, so it would fog up and she would leave without being noticed.

As did so, the officers entered the room and she got out, she closed the door and froze it, she started to walk away, but

"What are you doing?" John Murphy, Lexa's annoying partner, asked her. "I know you, you're Woods' friends, aren't you?"

"Come with me" She grabbed him by the arm coldly

"Ouch, that's cold"

She didn't said anything else, just grabbed him, harder, and went away.

-x-

Lexa entered the police station and everyone were going insane.

"Detective Kane, what's wrong?" 

"Looks like a meta-human got into the interrogation room" He says as Lexa looks at the camera footage, oh no, Clarke.

"Have you ever heard of any meta-human that can freeze stuff?" 

Lexa looked at Kane "No... never heard, I've gotta go."

-x- 

"Bellamy, see if you can track her cellphone or somewhere cold in the city, she might be there." Lexa said as she stand in the room, walking in circles impatiently.

"There! The frozen food store" Raven said as she typed in her computer. Lexa didn't think twice, she ran until she get there, Clarke... or Killer Frost, was forcing Murphy to find something on his laptop, she grabbed him, and started to freeze him. 

"Clarke, hey, Clarke... Don't do this" Lexa ran closer to her, Clarke let go of his wrist.

"Flash! Do something, you don't have to catch her or something?" Murphy said, he was in pain because of his frozen wrist, Lexa couldn't her him right now, so she just punched him in the face, he passed out but she didn't care.

"Get out Flash, before you get hurt to." There was fear and angry in her eyes, Lexa noticed, once again, the guilty washed over her.

"Clarke, c'mon, it's not you speaking, come with me, I promised you'll be fine, just come-"

"Like you fulfilled all your promises right? Have you told Bellamy about Octavia? Have you told Lincoln?" 

"Clarke... let's not get into there"

"Lexa, what the fuck is she talking about?" Lexa heard Bellamy speaking in her ear, fuck, he would be so mad at her.

"That's right Bellamy, Octavia was alive, before our great friend Lexa, fucked us all creating this beautiful timeline"

Before Lexa had a chance to do something, the police showed up.

"Police! Freeze!" Guns were pointed to them.

"Damn right you'll freeze" But before Clarke could do something, Lexa grabbed her by the waist and ran until they were out of the officers sign.

"I'll get us out of here" Lexa wasn't looking at Clarke, so, Clarke made a sharp iced stone and stuck it on Lexa's leg, she let out a scream, and took is of her leg.

"It will take four hours to heal, don't follow me" She walked away without been noticed by the officers

"Fuck" Lexa was breathing hard right now, her leg was hurting, so bad.

"What happened Lexa?" 

"I don't know Raven, she like, stabbed me in the leg" 

"Stay there, we'll go get you" 

"Ok, hurry" 

-x-

"Do you know where she is?" Lexa asked while Raven was finishing stitching her up.

"No idea" Lexa took a deep breath "Relax, we're gonna find her" 

"Raven... I'm sorry, about Octavia"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing" Raven said with annoyance in her voice

"Yes, I do, you were friends"

"We were all friends, Lexa. Forget about it, there's nothing you can do."

"I'll go talk to him" She got up and started waking towards Bellamy, who pretended she wasn't even there. "Bell..."

"Don't 'Bell' me, Lexa! Because of you, my sister is dead" He wasn't looking at her in the eyes, he couldn't, he was hurting.

"Sorry... I'm sorry about Octavia, I wish that I didn't changed the timeli-" He interrupts her

"But you did, you can't fix that now." 

Silence 

"Lincoln doesn't know about this right? Let me tell you, he will know this."

Fuck, once again, Lincoln would never look at Lexa the same way, Lincoln created her, trained her, helped her fight meta-humans when she asked, nobody could stop The Green Arrow and The Flash, they are a great team, or at least, were.

"Guys... Sorry to interrupt, but we need to find Clarke"

"You weren't interrupting anything, Raven"

Raven sat down next to Bellamy "So she said she wanted to find Doctor Alchemy..."

"Yeah, she thinks he can take her powers away"

"Yeah, we heard." 

Before Lexa could say anything else, Raven intervened, clearly annoyed. "So, on Murphy's laptop there are two addresses, probably the addresses of Alchemy's followers..."

"Do you think she might be there?"

"Maybe, she went to CCPD to ask that man about Alchemy, I think she might be there"

"Alright, I'll meet you there" Lexa, in a flash, suited up and went to the house Clarke might be on, she wasn't going to invade someone propriety, so she was going to wait until came leaves the house.

A couple of minutes went by, she could see S.T.A.R Labs van across the street, she was starting to get worried, but a second later, Clarke came out of the house, she didn't notice her, but did notice Bellamy with his Vibro suit.

"Brought your toys?" 

"I wouldn't call it toys, Clarke" 

Clarke just started throwing sharpened ice on him, Bellamy started to protect himself with vibrating waves, Lexa was running so she could stop Clarke, but fell on the ground as soon her feet touched the ice in the ground.

"Ouch"

"How your leg?" Clarke asks getting closer to her, looking at her on the floor. Lexa punches her hard and fast on the leg and Clarke falls next to her.

"I'm sorry Clarke"

"That was cold Flash, but this is colder" Clarke got up on Lexa and kissed her, it wasn't exactly a kiss, because it wasn't romantic, Clarke was freezing her with her lips, Lexa never thought the first time she kissed Clarke would be like this, and there she was, colder than the north pole, her skin had become blue and she couldn't move a toe. They're still there, but Bellamy hit Clarke and she flew away, colliding with a car, she passed out.

"Start vibrating, it will warm you up" Lexa did just like Bellamy told her.

-x-

"Do you have any idea of how to reverse this? How to get her back?" Raven asked the both of them, they were watching Clarke's camera footage from the cel she was on.

"No, it's like Clarke said, something that are broken, can't be fixed" Bellamy looked at Lexa as he was speaking.

But Lexa knew what she had to do, she was going to talk to her, talk to Clarke and get her back, so she faced Clarke trough the glass.

"So you came and tried to talk some sense into me?"

"No, came to let you go." Lexa clicked the button and opened the door cell, Clarke was confused, she didn't expect Lexa to do this, she walked into her.

"For an smart girl, that was an stupid move"

"Like I've said, you're free to go."

They were looking at each other eyes.

"But you'll have to kill me"

"You wanna fight, Flash?"

"No, i'm not gonna fight you."

"But if you wanna leave this room, you'll have to kill me"

"Don't think I won't"

"Then, do it"

Clarke eyes glow harder, she looked at her hand, she made an sharp ice and pointed to Lexa's heart, but didn't do anything.

"What are you waiting for?" Clarke looked nervous. "What's the big deal? C'mon, live up to your name, Killer Frost, I wanna see same killing, you wanna be the villain, that's what they do, they kill their friends, because nothing matters to them anymore, right?" Lexa roughly got closer, the ice was touching her, she was still looking at Clarke. "Kill me, Clarke"

Clarke didn't do anything, Lexa could see the fear on her eyes, she couldn't do it.

"You can't, because underneath all that cold, you're still you."

And that was it, her eyes stopped glowing, she went back to herself, she dropped the ice and looked at Lexa, speechless, Lexa just hugged her, tightly, she caressed her back while Clarke was crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lexa"

"It's okay, Love. You're gonna be okay"

-x-

Raven and Bellamy had already left, together. Clarke was looking at her own writs, with that handcuffs Bellamy settled for Meta-Humans.

"Don't take them off this time."

"Are you sure this will work?" 

"I don't know, let's find out"

Lexa grabbed her neck and locked their lips, she caressed Clarke's checks, Clarke hugged her by the waist and they stayed like this for a couple os seconds, until Lexa backed away, but leaving their foreheads connected.

"See? I'm not frozen, it works."

Clarke laughs "You're stupid Lexa Woods" 

She said before connecting their lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and tell  
> me what you think!


End file.
